El juego de las mentiras
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Adam manipula a su hermano menor Jeff, para escaparse de noche con unos amigos a un bar de la localidad, sin embargo John Winchester regresa antes de lo planeado y los descubre en una situación bastante mala. Las mentiras no son buenas pero las apariencias nunca son lo que parecen. Warning: Spanking paternal, castigo corporal a un menor.
1. ¿Que paso ayer?

**EL JUEGO DE LAS MENTIRAS**

— Vamos a casa, ahora mismo. — Decía John por enésima vez pero lo que marco diferencia fue el tono, era el tono de padre enfadado apunto de quitarse el cinturón. Adam y Jeff no eran tan tontos como para no saberlo, así que se empezaron a caminar fuera del bar.

— Papá, yo... Nosotros... — Empezó a decir Adam apenas pisar la calle.

— Adam Michael Winchester, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra hasta que estemos en casa. — advirtió John entre dientes, había pasado más de 30 minutos en ese bar, escuchando como sus hijos peleaban con otros chicos. Sentía que había gritado las palabras "ya paren, es suficiente", demasiadas veces y se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber acabado rápido con la situación, un par de azotes a sus hijos y habrían salido de inmediato, sin embargo no lo hizo para no avergonzarlos y ponerse a sí mismo en la mira de un escándalo.

— Suban al coche. — Les ordenó, Adam que ya se sentía suficientemente mal, se subió de inmediato a la camioneta pero Jeff hizo todo lo contrario, se cruzó de brazos y camino en dirección opuesta. John no soporto más el descaro y la insubordinación de su hijo, así que camino rápido hasta poder tomarlo de la oreja y tirar de ella con fuerza.

— Auuuuu — grito Jeff, haciendo eco en la calle.

— Te dije que te subieras al auto, no sé qué cosa te has creído pero no te mandas sólo niñito. — Le regaño John mientras lo arrastraba de la oreja de vuelta a la camioneta.

— Auuuu, no ahahahay duele, déjame en paz. — Le grito Jeff pero John no hizo caso y lo metió a la camioneta. — Y agradece que no te doy la zurra que te mereces aquí mismo. — Dijo John, y se subió del lado del conductor.

— Hijo de puta. — Se escucho decir a Jeff, John se quedo helado al escucharlo y un cúmulo de emociones malas le recorrieron el cuerpo, hasta llegar a la ira máxima.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? — Pregunto hecho una fiera.

— ¿Es que también eres sordo? — Le reto Jeff, John estaba a dos segundos de abofetearlo cuando una fuerte palmada sonó en el vehículo. Adam acababa de pegarle a Jeff.

—Ya cállate, no seas idiota. — Le dijo Adam, no le había pegado tan fuerte pero Jeff estaba llorando y mirándolo con odio. Realmente no esperaba que su propio hermano le pegara.

— Basta ya, Adam Michael Winchester no tienes derecho a golpear a tu hermano. — Reprimió John, entendía que su hijo sólo trataba de defenderlo pero no por eso era correcto que le pegara a su hermano, no era su lugar.

— Lo siento señor. — Murmuró Adam muy apenado.

— Y tú jovencito. — Apuntando a Jeff. — Ya estás en un montón de problemas, así que te sugiero mantener esa boquita cerrada hasta llegar a casa o te juro que me saco el cinturón y te zurro a culo desnudo a media avenida. ¿Está claro? — Le advirtió John y Jeff sólo se limitó a asentir.

El viaje fue lo más callado posible y John de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a sus chicos. Adam ya tenía casi 19 pero parecía un niño de 9, asustado y distraído con la vista sobre su estómago. Jeff era una historia diferente, el tenía solo 15 años y hasta hacia unos meses, había sido el niño mas obediente y bien portado de la tierra, pero ahora era como un tigre enjaulado, mirando a su hermano y a su padre con odio, no parecía asustado de llegar a casa, parecía enojado y John no entendía el porqué.

El auto se detuvo y John bajo primero para ir a la parte de atrás y sacar a sus chicos. A Adam lo dejó caminar sólo pero a Jeff lo tomó del brazo y una vez dentro de casa, lo giró y le dio diez nalgadas bien fuertes. — Ve a tu cuarto, ponte el pijama y me esperas con la nariz en la esquina. — Le ordenó, Jeff lo miro con toda la rabia posible y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

— Ahora tú me vas a explicar, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo en ese bar? — Le grito a Adam que estaba detrás suyo.

— Papá, yo...

— No quiero excusas jovencito, quiero la maldita verdad. — Le volvió a gritar, Adam trago saliva ante la confirmación de que iba a despedirse de su capacidad de sentarse cómodamente unos días.

— Ha sido todo mi culpa, señor. — Murmuró.

— No quiero culpas, quiero hechos.

— Bueno, empezó hace... Una semana.

**Una semana antes. **

**Denver, California**.

Adam había estado comprobando los últimos augurios demoniacos, todo había estado muy tranquilo en los últimos meses y eso era extraño. Adam no encontró ningún caso sobrenatural cerca, así que su vida era perfecta, John estaba en Cartage por una banshee y Sam y Deán seguían de gira por el país, no había nadie para tratarlo como niño y vigilarlo como a un ex convicto, sólo estaban él y Jeff, su hermano menor.

Adam llevaba conociendo a Jeff desde hacía dos años atrás y pese a que tuvieron fuertes riñas por saber quien era el favorito de John y el asunto de haber sido vasijas del Arcángel Michael, ahora eran los mejores amigos y Adam disfrutaba poder cuidar del chico, enseñarle cosas y claro... También aprender cosas de él.

Esa tarde llego un correo de un viejo amigo de Adam.

_Winchester, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, me encontré con tu papá en Cartage y me dio tu dirección, así que voy a pasar por Denver mañana, por si te interesa tomar un trago._

Adam estaba que daba brincos de emoción, tenía más de dos años sin ver a Blaine y aun era su mejor amigo de secundaria, así que no podía negarse a su invitación… además, el ya era mayor para poder beber, ni su padre ni sus hermanos estaban para oponerse… todo estaba de maravilla, bueno… excepto una cosa, tenía que cuidar de Jeff.

Jeff, no había manera posible de hacer que Jeffrey fuera a un bar a escondidas de su padre, no después de que un año antes intento hacerlo y cuando John lo supo, le había dado una memorable zurra.

Adam pensaba que su salida estaba estropeada, bueno Jeff ya no era un niñito que necesitaba que lo cuidaran las 24 horas del día, sin embargo en los últimos días había estado bastante raro y seguro que se metería en algún lio, si no estaba cerca… ¿Cómo iba a hacer para salir con su amigo? Era una oportunidad de una sola vez y no la podía dejar pasar, ni siquiera por Jeff… bueno, tal vez había una forma de sacarlo de la casa, era algo cruel pero al final iba a resultar como una trágica equivocación.

Así que Adam se metió en la laptop de Sam y se puso a crear falsas pistas sobre un caso, una vampira llamada Katherine que llevaba semanas bebiendo de gente inocente de los bares de Denver... luego espero hasta que Jeff llegara a casa y le mostro la información de la red.

— Es ella, ¿no? — Decía Adam a Jeff que no dejaba de mirar el ordenador con cierto odio, Katherine era la vampiro que mato a su madre.

— No sé, no sería la primera vez que me engaña. — Murmuró Jeff.

— Vale no, pero no perdemos nada con revisarlo. — Insistió Adam.

— En eso tienes razón Ady, pero... No creo que papá este de acuerdo.

— No, por eso no le diremos nada, ni a él ni a los chicos... Lo haremos nosotros dos, juntos. —Dijo Adam, lo cierto es que si todo hubiera sido verdadero, hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo, quizás apoyaba mas a Jeff porque los dos eran iguales, hijos ilegítimos de John y ambos venían de hogares maternos destruidos por la muerte.

— No sé, ¿y si no estoy listo? — Pregunto Jeff en pánico.

— Toda tu vida has querido matar a esa perra, claro que estás listo, Jeff. — Aseguró Adam y el chico asintió.

— Ok, tomo mi chaqueta y nos vamos. — Dijo Jeff, Adam se puso pálido y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pensado en el día en que vivía.

— Espera, espera... No podemos ir hoy. — Aseguró, poniéndose en el camino de Jeff para cortarle paso.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto Jeff, cruzado de brazos lo que no era una buena señal, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía a pensar en teorías de la conspiración.

— Bueno, no podemos porque... No tenemos un plan, ni... Ni armas listas, además si papá llama como prometió y no nos encuentra... — Adam no se atrevió a terminar la frase para añadirle realismo a la situación. Jeff pensó unos segundos y termino por suspirar fuerte.

— Pfff, tienes razón... No quiero tener el culo adolorido otra vez, mañana será mejor. — Dijo Jeff rendido y Adam sonrío para sus adentros, le estaba resultando muy fácil manipular a ese chico.

— Vale, vamos a ver una película... Tu puedes escogerla pequeño. — Dijo Adam, parte de él ya se sentía mal por estar jugando con los sentimientos de venganza de Jeff, y eso lo hacía querer compensarlo.

— Odio que me digas pequeño, no soy pequeño. — Se quejo Jeff con un puchero y eso hizo a Adam sonreír.

— Vale, Jeffrey Eric Winchester... Escoge la peli. — Le dijo con una palmadita en el trasero para que se moviera.

— No uses mi nombre completo, lo odio. — Reprochó Jeff mientras se iba a buscar que ver en la tv.

**Presente. **

John permanecía estoico y con una mirada indescifrable, parecía tener enojo, decepción o ira contra Adam, quizá las tres cosas.

— Y, bueno... Eso fue ayer, hoy tu llamaste temprano, mientras me estaba bañando y Jeff contesto, no sé qué le dijiste pero se enojo mucho. — Dijo Adam y esta vez fue John quien recordó el momento.

**Horas antes.**

John terminaba de matar a la banshee, estaba sucio y cansado pero antes de ducharse prefirió llamar a sus chicos y saber como estaban.

— Hola papi. — Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, no era Adam y eso sorprendió un poco a John.

—Hola, Jeff... ¿y tu hermano? —Pregunto.

—Antes se acostumbraba hablar con quien atiende, pero no te preocupes, Yo estoy bien. — Dijo Jeff en tono de reproche, en los últimos tiempos su padre ya no le llamaba a él, sólo a su hermano. John le pasaba las órdenes a Adam y este a Jeff.

— Antes se acostumbraba respetar los teléfonos de los demás. — murmuro John entre dientes, estaba cansado de la ironía con la que hablaba su hijito en los últimos tiempos.

— SI bueno, el dientes de ardilla se está bañando, por eso conteste su teléfono, pero tu como siempre… juzgas antes de saber… que idiota — dijo Jeff muy molesto y colgó el teléfono.

John estaba estupefacto por lo que acababa de escuchar y de pasar, nadie jamás en la vida le había colgado el teléfono de esa manera tan grosera y seria un verdadero idiota si dejara que su propio hijo lo hiciera. Espero unos segundos para calmarse un poco y volvió a llamar al celular de Adam, tardaron en responder pero al final solo pudo escuchar respiros por la bocina, por lo que supuso que Jeff ya estaba arrepentido por su comportamiento tan malo.

— Jovencito, ya rebasaste el límite de mi paciencia contigo… Discúlpate conmigo, ahora mismo. — Rugió John y durante unos segundos no escucho nada, primero se alivio al pensar que Jeff estaba buscando las palabras correctas, pero estaba muy equivocado.

— El ya no está, papá. — Dijo Adam que recientemente tomo la llamada.

— ¿Adam? — Pregunto John alucinado, pero que agallas las de ese mocoso como para dejarlo colgado en la línea. —Adam, pon a tu hermano en la línea por favor. — Pidió John, Adam camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación y toco a la puerta.

— Jeff, es papá... Te quiere hablar y no creo que sea buena idea desobedecerlo. — Sugirió Adam al borde de la puerta.

— Que se joda, no voy a hablarle. — Grito Jeff desde dentro, Adam estaba realmente sorprendido pero volvió a alzar el teléfono.

—Papá, él...

—Ya lo escuche Adam, por favor ponme en alta voz. — Pidió John con una tranquilidad que claramente no sentía. Adam hizo una mueca por el destino de Jeff y obedeció.

— Jovencito, tienes una última oportunidad para abrir la puerta y hablar como personas civilizadas. — dijo John. — Uno. — empezó a contar, dejando pasar 4 segundos entre cada número. — Dos. — no había respuestas y era en esos momentos que John odiaba que su hijo fuera igual de testarudo que el mismo. — Tres. — dijo con un suspiro de derrota y se paso la mano por el rostro para calmarse y no gritarle.

— Esta bien, estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso… Y cuando regrese, vamos a tener una larga, muy larga conversación. — dijo John, claramente no hubo respuesta pero estaba seguro de que Jeff no se atrevería a ir tras el castigo.

**Presente. **

— Y esa es otra cosita que debo sumarle al castigo de tu hermano… me ha desobedecido y ha salido de casa, aun cuando estaba castigado. — reafirmo John, un poco mas tranquilo que antes mismo.

— Bueno, no fue así exactamente. — murmuro Adam y empezó a contar otra parte de la historia...


	2. ¿Ahora que pasa?

**Horas antes.**

Adam termino la llamada con su padre y luego toco la puerta de la habitación, ya que estaba cerrada también.

— Jeff, vamos enano… déjame entrar — pidió

— ¡Lárgate Adam! — le grito Jeff, Adam no era tan tonto como para no notar el tono quebrantado en la voz de su hermano, seguro que estaba llorando… y Jeff llorando, no era algo bueno en casa.

— Oye, también es mi cuarto niño. — aseguro Adam, pronto salió Jeff hecho una furia y limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas de las mejillas.

— Pues quédate con tu puto cuarto. — le dijo Jeff, dispuesto a marcharse a otro sitio de la casa pero Adam no le dejo caminar, simplemente se metió en su camino y lo abrazo. Jeff no resistió al abrazo, era tan predecible, siempre que lloraba se lograba calmar con un abrazo, aun cuando parecía enojado por algún motivo… jamás se resistía.

— Ya, no llores… tu sabes cómo es papá, seguro que esta estresado con su cacería y se desquita contigo… ya verás que cuando llegue a casa, ni se va a acordar del castigo… además, el no está aquí... No tienes por qué estar castigado— le dijo Adam con media sonrisa, realmente no sabía porque había iniciado la pelea entre Jeff y su padre, pero tenía una vaga idea.

— Esta bien, a la mierda con papá. — dijo Jeff, Adam se soltó del abrazo y lo miro completamente shockeado por lo que acababa de decir.

— Jeff, oye… no creo que debas hablar así de papá

— ¿A ti que mas te da?... no está aquí para escuchar y no se va a enterar, a menos que seas un chivato. — dijo Jeff y Adam negó con la cabeza. — Vale, entonces… ponte ropa ligera, vamos a cazar a una puta vampiro. — dijo Jeff, Adam pudo reconocer el odio de su hermano en sus ojos y en ese momento se arrepintió de estar jugando con el asunto de Katherine, tal vez estaba despertando una parte obsesiva en su pequeño hermano.

— Jeff, escucha… tal vez…

— No, tu escúchame a mi Adam… he buscado a esta maldita perra desde hace años, ella trato de matarme… Y si esta noche, tengo la oportunidad de matarla… no la voy a desperdiciar. — le dijo Jeff y se metió de nuevo a la habitación, Adam lo siguió porque estaba por decirle la verdad pero entonces vio el enorme baúl de armas abierto y había ballestas, estacas y quien sabe que cosas mas, sobre la cama.

— Escoge tu mismo Ady, me voy a dar una ducha rápida y nos vamos. — dijo Jeff, tomo su toalla y se fue al baño del pasillo. Adam contemplo por un segundo mas las armas y se dejo caer derrotado sobre la silla del escritorio.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — se pregunto a sí mismo y en voz baja, realmente estaba arrepentido de haber llevado tal mentira hasta las últimas consecuencias y ahora estaba seguro de que si le hubiera dicho a Jeff lo de su cita desde un inicio, el hubiera dejado que se fuera y no le hubiera dado problemas.

Pese a todos los cargos de conciencia, Adam continuo con el plan, tenía la remota esperanza de que Jeff se decepcionara por no encontrar a Katherine en ese bar y de que lo superaría muy pronto, el mismo iba a ayudarlo a hacerlo. Así que esa noche, ambos hermanos salieron al bar, Adam iba vestido con un pantalón café y una camisa polo blanca con chaqueta negra, mientras que Jeff iba todo de negro con su enorme (y francamente molesta) gabardina negra.

Para cuando llegaron al bar, Adam descubrió las primeras fallas de su plan maestro, ¿Cómo separarse de Jeff? ¿y cómo explicarle que estaba con otra persona, bebiendo?... tuvo que improvisar rápidamente.

— Yo a la derecha, tu a la izquierda… el que la vea primero avisa al otro ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto Adam, Jeff asintió y se fue a la derecha, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor o había enviado ahí porque de ese lado estaban los baños y había mas mesas de billar, así que le tomaría mas tiempo revisarlo todo.

Adam camino por el bar y no le fue difícil encontrar a su viejo amigo

— Miren nada mas, pero si es el pequeño Ady Milligan. — exclamo el otro chico apenas ver a Adam, se levanto de la silla donde llevaba rato sentado, bebiendo y ambos chicos se abrazaron. Todos los remordimientos de Adam desaparecieron al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo nuevamente.

— Mírate, eres todo un hombre ahora. — dijo

— SI, bueno… tu también ya tienes cabello, así que… jajaja… muchas cosas han cambiado, además… ya no soy Milligan… ahora soy Winchester. — dijo Adam.

— ¿Y eso como paso? Wow… siéntate, siéntate… tienes que contármelo todo. — le pidió el chico, Adam miro hacia todas partes y se cercioro de que su hermanito no estaba formando problemas, ni mucho menos estaba llamado la atención, así que se sentó.

Adam perdió la razón del tiempo pero seguramente había pasado más de 30 minutos hablando con su viejo amigo, no hubo señales de Jeff, hasta que este se apareció a mitad de su brindis con

— ¿Me puedo unir? — pregunto Jeff y se sentó junto a Adam, tomo el vaso de su hermano y le dio un sorbo.

— Oye, oye… ¿Qué demonios haces? — pregunto Adam y le retiro el vaso de la boca.

— Nada… solo sigo tu ejemplo hermanito — se burlo Jeff, claramente estaba molesto y era porque seguro ya se había dado cuenta de la dura realidad.

— ¿hermano? — pregunto

— Si… él es mi hermano menor… Jeffrey

— Jeff, es un gusto seguramente. — dijo el chico a y no le quiso tomar la mano, vaya que estaba molesto.

— Si, discúlpalo… esta… ebrio seguramente, Jeff mejor nos vamos a casa ya. — le dijo Adam, se puso de pie e intento levantar a Jeff del brazo pero este no se dejo, solamente se puso de pie por sí mismo y empujo a Adam con todas sus fuerzas.

— Adam estaba realmente sorprendido por el empujón, pero de todas formas se lo regreso de la misma forma a su hermano.

— ¿Qué te pasa amigo? — Le pregunto Adam, Jeff puso los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta como si estuviera dispuesto a marcharse pero luego se volvió girar y le dio un bofetón a Adam. El golpe había sido liviano pero hizo un eco espantoso en el lugar. Adam estaba agradecido de que su hermanito no supiera dar puñetazos.

Adam trato de calmarse pero no pudo, así que en un rápido movimiento le regreso el bofetón a Jeff. — Cálmate y vamos a casa. — Le dijo, Jeff sostuvo su mano en la mejilla, mirándolo con odio para luego lanzarse sobre él.

Jeff trataba de derribar a su hermano pero no tenía tanta fuerza, así que permanecía abrazando y gimiendo sobre la cadera de Adam.

— Jeffrey, ya calmarte, estás haciendo una escena. — Le decía Adam mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima. Pronto Jeff le dio un fuerte pisotón y lo empujo tan fuerte, que por fin lo derribó.

— Oye, amigo tienes que calmarte. — Le dijo Blaine a Jeff para que no fuera a golpear a Adam.

— No te metas, idiota. — Le grito Jeff y lo empujo, sin embargo Blaine no era tan bueno como Adam y sometió a Jeff en una fuerte llave de lucha.

— Auuu, duele... Hayy, sueltame cabron. — Gritaba Jeff, tratando de zafarse del agarre pero no podía, en eso Adam se puso de pie.

— Gracias.

— Cuando quieras Ady. — Dijo Blaine con un Guiñó.

— Jeffrey, no sé qué te metiste pero nos vamos a casa ya. — Le dijo.

— No voy a ningún lado contigo, puto mentiroso. — Grito Jeff lleno de odio, Adam sintió una punzada en el corazón.

— No me importa que creas, espera a que le diga a papá que me pegaste. —Amenazo y Jeff estaba por decirle que no le creía en eso tampoco ya que si John se enteraba de la ida al bar, ambos estarían en problemas. La cosa era que ya lo estaban.

—Eso ya no será necesario. — Dijo la voz enojada de John y los chicos se giraron a comprobar que su padre estaba en el bar, hecho una furia.

**Presente**

— Y bueno, tú ya sabes de ahí en más, papá. — Dijo Adam, John sólo lo miraba con cierta frialdad.

— Adam, estoy muy decepcionado de ti. — Aseguró John y Adam no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza. — Creí qué ya había quedado claro qué no debes manipular a la gente, en especial a nosotros... Hijo lo qué le hiciste a tu hermano ha sido de lo más cruel, jugaste con sus sentimientos.

— Lo sé, lo siento mucho papá. — Murmuró Adam sin atreverse a mirarlo, el ya sabía que había sido cruel pero escuchar a su padre decirlo lo devasto por completo.

— Y tanto que lo vas a sentir jovencito... Creo que debo recordarte un par de cositas... Pero eso será mañana, ya es muy tarde para qué estés despierto. — Dijo John, mirándose el reloj de muñeca que marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

— Papá, perdóname. — Dijo Adam, aun sintiéndose miserable.

— Hablamos mañana de eso Adam, ahora vete a la cama. — Dijo John, por su tono cortante era claro que estaba muy enojado y decepcionado como para hablar en ese momento. Adam estaba por irse cuando recordó que aun no podía.

— Papá, ¿y Jeff? — Pregunto.

John suspiro cansado, con tanta información se había olvidado del chico castigado que compartía habitación con Adam y que seguro lo estaba esperando.

— Ve a ponerte la pijama a mi cuarto y quédate ahí mientras hablo con Jeffrey. — Ordeno John.

—Pero papá, dijiste que era tarde para... Castigo. — Dijo Adam en apenas un murmuró.

— No te preocupes por tu hermano y obedece. — Dijo John, Adam se fue escaleras arriba y de metió al cuarto de su padre.

John no tardo nada en subir a la habitación de los niños, realmente esperaba que el tiempo en la esquina hubiera calmado a Jeff. Sin embargo se llevo una terrible sorpresa pues apenas entrar al cuarto se encontró con su hijo echado en la cama, sobre su estómago y leyendo un comic como si nada pasara, pero el colmo era que llevaba los pantalones del pijama por los tobillos, tenía el culo desnudo en forma de burla, como diciendo. _No te tengo miedo ni respeto papá_.

— Jeffrey Eric Winchester, ¿qué fue lo que te ordene hacer? — Grito John y Adam al otro lado del pasillo se estremeció al escucharlo gritar, pobre de su hermano.

— Tardabas demasiado. — Murmuró Jeff con una risita. John estaba alucinado, ¿acaso ese chico estaba ebrio, drogado? No, no lo estaba y eso era peor pues John jamás había tenido que enfrentarse con tal grado de insubordinación en ninguno de sus chicos.

— Ya me canse de esto niñito. — Dijo John, se acerco a la cama y le arrebató el comic de las manos al chico, lo lanzó sobre el escritorio para no romperlo (al fin y al cabo había sido un ejemplar caro que apenas y le había podido regalar al niño) luego tomó la oreja de Jeff para levantarlo y sentarse él en la cama y ponérselo sobre las rodillas. Por instinto Jeff se cubrió las nalgas con una mano, misma que John subió hasta su espalda.

— Tu solito te bajaste los pantalones, ahora te atiendes a las consecuencias. — Dijo John y dejo caer su mano sobre el trasero de Jeff.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Y si yo fuera tú me irá acostumbrando a tener el culo al aire, porque hijo yo no estoy jugando.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

—Cuando doy una orden se cumple.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

—Auuu, duele... Déjame cabron, déjame en paz. — Gritaba Jeff, John apenas escuchar la palabrota le dio una nalgada muy fuerte en el centro del trasero y lo hizo aullar del dolor.

—Hijo no se qué demonios crees, pero soy tu padre y me respetas como se debe.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

—Te castigue en el rincón y te valió un pepino mi orden.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Bueno, pues si creíste que acostarte a leer con el culo desnudo era una gracia…

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Las nalgadas subieron de fuerza y Jeff estaba realmente a dolorido y sorprendido de la fuerza de su padre.

— Pues déjame decirte qué no.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— No me gustan los listillos... Y esta falta tan clara de respeto, me hace pensar qué si tanto te gusta mostrar el culo, te debería dar una buena zurra todos los días de este mes.

—Noooo. — Grito Jeff en pánico ante la idea y se hecho a llorar por fin.— Papá, por favor noooo

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Pues entonces empieza a comportarte bien

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Se acabo el ser grosero

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Se acabo el pasarte de listo conmigo Jovencito

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

John repartía las nalgadas en todo el trasero del chico, no quería prolongar más la zurra por la hora pero quería dejar un claro mensaje de una vez. La última palmada fue más dura que las demás e hizo a Jeff dar un horrible grito que le rompió el corazón a John, parecía haberle hecho daño- Así que por fin lo dejo levantarse.

— Muy bien… esto es lo que va a pasar ahora Jeffrey. — le dijo John, poniéndose de pie y tomándolo por los hombros para que lo mirara directo a sus ojos. — Yo no tenía planeada esta zurra… pero no me has dejado opción hijo… estoy bastante cansado de que te quieras pasar de listo conmigo… Y no creas que te vas a zafar tan fácil de esto, ahora te vas a ir a la cama pues ya es muy tarde… Y mañana seguiremos hablando ¿entendido?

Solo John Winchester tenía la capacidad para hablar tan serio pero tan cariñoso a la vez y eso estremecía mucho más a Jeff que una zurra. — Estoy esperando una respuesta verbal hijo. — exigió John.

— Si… sí señor. — murmuro Jeff, tratando de contener las lagrimas por el dolor de la zurra. Pese a que su padre no había querido ser muy duro, había hecho un muy trabajo con su culo.

— Esta bien, buenas noches hijo. — le dijo John y le dio un beso en la frente, Jeff ni siquiera lo miro, ni dijo nada. Solo se hecho sobre la cama y se sobo el trasero. John se sentía fatal, siempre había tenido claro que su deber como padre era corregir a los chicos para que aprendieran de sus errores, sin embargo no le gustaba para nada provocarles dolor o verlos llorar. En especial con Jeff, él era el más pequeño y tenía cierta debilidad por él.

Al poco rato de que John saliera del cuarto, Adam llego y miro a su hermano llorando desde la puerta. Se sentí fatal, sabía que parte de todo ese llanto era por su culpa. Sin más que hacer, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde para acariciarle la espalda a Jeff.

— Shsh, ya paso… shsh, todo está bien amigo. — le decía Adam, Jeff seguía llorando pero con un brusco movimiento se giro y lo miro lleno de odio.

—Déjame en paz, eres un mentiroso — le dijo Jeff, Adam volvió a sentir ese nudo formándose en su garganta.

— Jeff, yo….

— No ya cállate, no quiero hablarte… déjame dormir. — le dijo Jeff y se giro nuevamente en la cama, tomo las cobijas y se cubrió por completo. Adam se paso una mano con la cara, al parecer acababa de perder a su pequeño hermano, para siempre.


	3. Asumiendo consecuencias

Adam no pudo dormir nada esa noche, se la paso dando botes en la cama y pensando en sus malas acciones, conocía perfecto a Jeff y por eso sabía que el chico era bastante rencoroso con las personas que lo defraudaban y él acababa de hacerlo, había traicionado su confianza con esa estúpida mentira y ahora estaba seguro de que jamás le volvería a hablar, ni siquiera si le regalaba uno de esos cómics caros que tanto le gustan.

John fue otro que no pudo dormir bien, la imagen de un Jeff llorando sobre su estómago, no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza. Se odiaba a si mismo por no haberlo mimado como debía, pero entendía que de haberlo hecho, hubiera mandado un mensaje incorrecto al chico y así no iba a aprender la lección y de seguro lo tendría que zurrar muy seguido, no podía hacerle eso.

Por la mañana John se despertó primero y contemplo a sus chicos dormidos desde el marco de la puerta, Adam y Jeff eran sus bebés, tan diferentes a Deán y Sam cuando niños, Adam ya casi tenía 19 años pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo flacucho de un adolescente y Jeff ya era bastante alto como para sólo tener 15. John no quería ni imaginárselo a los 21, así que se fue a la cocina y se puso a preparar un desayuno de domingo, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que en su ausencia los chicos sólo comían chatarras y eso no estaba bien.

El segundo en despertar fue Jeff, él sí que había dormido de tirón y nadie podía culparlo, no después la soberana paliza de la noche anterior. Jeff sintió el dolor punzante del culo, al apenas sentarse en la cama, se puso de pie y sigilosamente fue al baño del pasillo, cerró la puerta por dentro y se bajó los pantalones del pijama para ver el estado de su culo en el espejo. Aún estaba un poco rosadito y al llevarse las manos hacia las posaderas, noto que no sólo el dolor estaba ahí, también lo estaba el calor. Alguien toco a la puerta y por un momento se estremeció al pensar que era su padre pero pronto escucho el sonido de un bostezo, era Adam.

— Necesito orinar. — Dijo aún entre bostezos, Jeff se acomodo el pijama y salió al pasillo sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Buen día. — Murmuró Adam, aún triste porque Jeff acababa de ignorarlo por completo.

—Buenos días, señor. —Dijo Jeff apenas entrar a la cocina, John se estremeció, Jeff le llamó señor, no papá, ni papi, dijo señor y John ya no sabía si lo decía por enojo o por respeto, sólo sabía que había dolido un poco.

— Buenos días, hijo... ¿No te vas a cambiar para desayunar? — Le pregunto al girarse de la sartén y ver que el chico aun llevaba puesto el pijama.

— No, no tiene caso, me vas a pegar de todas formas. — Dijo Jeff con un puchero, ahí John entendió dos cosas. Primero qué Jeff buscaba darle lastima y lo había conseguido un poco y segundo qué debía hablar con él primero y hacerle entender su error.

— Si hijo, tú te ganaste la zurra a pulso y es justo lo que vas a recibir acabando la comida. — Le dijo, no podía echarse para atrás con semejante asunto. Pronto llego Adam, vestido con ropa limpia y planchada.

— Buenos días papá— dijo Adam

— Buen día. — le respondió John de manera bastante fría y le retiro una silla para que se sentara, Adam camino con pesar y tomo su lugar en la mesa, era obvio que su padre estaba molesto con él también.

El desayuno transcurrió algo normal, los huevos fritos con jamón siempre servían para mantener a todos callados y concentrados en comer. Jeff parecía despreocupado y comía como si no hubiera mañana, su padre estaba furioso y comiendo con desesperación. Adam sin embargo, estaba bastante nervioso, podía sentir el desprecio de su familia y en esos momentos solo podía pensar en su madre, seguramente todo y todos estarían mejor si ella no hubiera muerto y hubieran seguido viviendo juntos.

— ¿Me pasas un pan? — dijo la voz enojada de Jeff en apenas un susurro, así que Adam regreso de su pensamientos.

— Ha, ¿ya nos estamos hablando? — pregunto con ironía pero le paso el pan de elote que había en una pequeña canasta, Jeff tomo uno con bastante rudeza y lo siguió ignorando, solo se puso a comer. La cosa fue que Adam ya no estaba de muy buen humor, así que se giro y la apretó la muñeca a Jeff para que dejara de comer.

— Vale, no me quieres hablar… pues te jodes, vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos… me tienes que hablar en algún momento. — le dijo sin soltarlo.

— No, no te volveré a hablar jamás… eres un puto mentiroso, solo me engañaste con lo de Katherine para irte de copas… te odio, ojala te hubieras muerto hace mucho. — le grito Jeff.

— ¿Si? Pues yo llegue primero aquí, tú nunca debiste nacer… maldito monstruo— le grito Adam cegado por el coraje pero tan pronto John lo escucho hablar, dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa.

— Ya basta, los dos. — les grito. — No quiero escuchar una sola palabra mas, comen y se callan o vamos directo a su habitación a tratar todas sus ofensas. — les advirtió, los chicos lo pensaron un segundo y se quedaron mirando hacia el frente de la mesa.

— Ha empezado él. — murmuro Jeff, aun dolido por lo que su hermano le había dicho. Adam no se resistió más y se levanto de la silla de muy malos modos.

— Te odio… eres un mocoso malcriado y egoísta. — le grito Adam, en eso John se puso de pie y lo tomo del brazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio varias nalgadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— A tu habitación, ahora. — le ordeno John, Adam se sobo con rapidez el culo y salió corriendo a la habitación.

— Sigue con tu desayuno— le dijo a Jeff que lo miraba expectante desde su asiento, el niño asintió brevemente y continuo comiendo muy lento, lo que Adam le dijo le había dolido mucho. Jeff era de las personas que gustaba de hacer sufrir a los demás con su desprecio, pero no le gustaba que se lo hicieran a él.

— Si ya terminaste, vete a tu cuarto. — ordeno John apenas ver que Jeff ya no comía, solo estaba jugando con sus cubiertos y con las pocas sobras del plato, el niño asintió aun tristemente y se fue a la habitación, donde Adam estaba llorando y apenas verlo entrar se levanto de la cama y corrió a la otra esquina para que no lo mirara llorar.

Jeff se encogió de hombros por la reacción de su hermano, realmente parecía no importarle Adam en esos momentos pero sí que lo hacia.

John llego al poco rato a la habitación, tenía las manos en la bolsa de la chaqueta lo que no era nada bueno para ninguno de sus chicos, siempre significaba que tenía algo grande en mente.

— Siéntense niños. — les ordeno, así que Adam y Jeff volvieron a sentarse en la cama. John tomo la silla de madera del escritorio y se sentó frente a ellos para que pudieran ver el enojo y la decepción que mostraban sus ojos, a veces eso servía un poco más para hacerlos entender sus errores.

—Lo que pasó anoche ha sido lo más irresponsable que han hecho, les pudo haber pasado algo malo... Los dos me tienen muy decepcionado y no tienen idea de cuánto. — Les dijo John, ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza porque no sólo estaban seguros del triste destino de sus culos, oír a su padre hablarles de esa forma era aun peor que una buena reprimenda.

— Papá, ha sido todo mi culpa, yo manipule a Jeff para ir a ese bar, lo engañe—Dijo Adam tembloroso, Jeff ya había deducido sus acciones pero tener que reconocerlas delante suyo, era muy difícil.

— Si Adam, manipulaste a tu hermano de la forma más vil que se puede, usaste sus sentimientos para sacarlo de casa, pero Jeff tu ya eres grandecito como para tomar tus propias elecciones, además tu sabes que en esta casa tenemos una regla de oro con respecto a las cacerías, ¿no es así? — le pregunto, Jeff asintió miserablemente. — ¿Me la puedes decir? — Pidió John.

—Nunca ir de cacería sin avisarte a ti primero. — Murmuró Jeff.

—Exactamente, tal vez Adam te mintió sobre Katherine, pero tú debiste llamarme para informarme sobre eso, no debiste ir a ese bar, Dios ni siquiera tienes edad para entrar a esos lugares, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que usaste una de las identificaciones que son de uso exclusivo para el trabajo. — Decía John y Jeff sólo asentía con la cabeza a todo, maldiciendo qué su padre dejara de reñir a Adam y al segundo lo estuviera riñendo a él otra vez.

— Lo siento papá, no lo pensé, yo... Sólo quería ir con Adam, prometió que me ayudaría con Katherine. — Murmuró miserable, Adam se sintió fatal por volver a confirmar que había traicionado la confianza ciega que Jeff tenía sobre él.

— Entiendo eso pero no estuvo bien qué no me informaras, y además eso no tiene nada que ver con que me insultaras ayer noche en el auto, ni con toda esa mala actitud al teléfono del otro día, ni con el castigo qué te valió un rábano. — John iba enumerando con los dedos y una lágrima corrió por las mejillas de Jeff, estaba en un montón de problemas.

— Hijo, atrévete a decirme que no te mereces la zurra y no te la daré, pero me estarás demostrando tu inmadurez para aceptar tus responsabilidades. — Dijo John, Jeff se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

— Está bien, no lo prolonguemos más... Jeffrey espérame en la esquina. — Ordeno John y eso sorprendió mucho a los chicos pues por los últimos minutos, ambos abrían jurado que empezaría el castigo con Jeff, pero John era tan inteligente que los tomó con la guardia baja. Jeff se puso de pie y tomo su posición.

— Adam, no hace falta decirte porque es este castigo... Pero te aseguró que después de la zurra que te voy a dar, se te van a quitar las ganas de volver a manipular a las personas. —Decía John, mientras levantaba a Adam de la cama y se sentaba el mismo en su lugar. Luego le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajó hasta los tobillos, dejándolo caer sobre su regazo y acomodándolo en una buena posición, iban a pasar un largo tiempo en esa posición

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

La primera ráfaga de palmadas vino enseguida, John estaba dejando caer su mano con bastante fuerza pero a la vez con mucha lentitud, eso era muy malo pues significaba que la zurra iba a ser bastante larga y ahora estaban calentado.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— No se manipula a las personas Adam

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— ¿recuerdas el porqué? — le pregunto John sin dejar de pegarle a su trasero, Adam empezaba a gruñir por el inicio del escozor en su culo.

— Grr… porque es cruel y egoísta… y está mal. — fue todo lo que Adam pudo decirle, entonces John detuvo la zurra unos segundos como si estuviera pensando en que hacer y termino por bajarle los bóxers hasta las rodillas.

— Espero que tengas esa respuesta muy presente en tu mente jovencito, o voy a dejártela grabada en el culo. — advirtió John y nuevamente descargo su mano sobre el trasero de su hijo pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza y rapidez.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Las nalgadas caían de derecha a izquierda, una y otra vez durante minutos y para ese punto Adam empezaba a gemir y a moverse inconscientemente, el culo le empezaba a arder y estaba seguro de que su culo ya estaba bastante rojo.

— No más ser egoísta, no mas jugar con los sentimientos de las personas Adam Winchester.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— No papa, te lo juro… nunca más lo hare. — dijo Adam entre dientes y comenzando a llorar de verdad. John le dio 20 nalgadas mas en cada nalga y lo dejo desplomarse a llorar sobre sus rodillas.

— Respira cariño, respira. — le decía a Adam mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo un poco, su corazón se rompía en pedazos por ver llorar a uno de sus hijos pero el castigo aun no terminaba y no podía perdonárselo así de fácil. Cuando Adam se tranquilo un poco, John le quito el pantalón y los calzoncillos por completo.

— ¿Papá, que estas…? — Adam no término la pregunta pues se dio cuenta de que John ahora se estaba sacando el cinturón, era un tonto por haber pensando que el castigo se había terminado tan rápido.

— Espero que con esto aprendas de una vez y para siempre que no debes manipular a las personas, sabes que no me gusta pegarles con esto. — agitando el cinturón en su mano— pero esta vez no me dejas opción, acuéstate en la cama, te voy a dar veinte y quiero que los cuentes. — ordeno John mientras acomodaba un par de cojines en el centro de la cama.

Adam se froto el trasero una última vez, ya estaba muy caliente y dolía mucho pero termino por acostarse sobre los cojines y estirar los brazos hacia arriba para apretar la cobija, algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar.

— Esto va a doler hijo, pero después todo estará perdonado. — dijo John, Adam sintió una última vez antes de hundir la cabeza en la cama.

_**Zas**_

El primer cintazo vino rápido y muy fuerte, fue como una vara de fuego cayendo sobre el culo de Adam y prendiéndolo en fuego.

— Hayyyy. — grito Adam. — Grr… u…uno señor. — tartamudeo Adam con la aparición de nuevas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

_**Zas**_

— Ahahayauuu_**. — **_Esta vez el grito de Adam fue bastante estremecedor y Jeff desde la esquina, y por primera vez sintió pena por su hermano mayor quien seguramente ya estaba sufriendo mucho.

Jeff estuvo condenado a escuchar por casi media hora el sonido del cinturón de cuero de su padre cayendo sobre el trasero de su hermano y al pobre Adam llorando y contando cada azote, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_**Zas**_

— Vei...veinte. — fue todo lo que Adam pudo decir tras el último azote, estaba ahogado en llanto y dolor, entonces John tuvo que levantarlo con sus propias manos de la cama y estrecharlo muy fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Shshshs, ya paso hijo… papá te perdona… shshsh ya paso, ya paso Ady — le decía John sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

—Perdóname papá, no lo voy a volver a hacer… perdón, perdón. — decía Adam sin dejar de llorar y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de su padre, John sintió un nudo formándose en la garganta. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto con este tipo de castigos?, dios Adam parecía estar llorando con todas sus fuerzas y parecía estar bastante adolorido, tal vez… tal vez la zurra había sido más fuerte de lo que pensó.

Finalmente y tras un par de minutos entre los brazos de su padre, Adam dejo de llorar y se llevo las manos al trasero para sobárselo, estaba bastante caliente y dolía demasiado. John termino por darle un beso en la frente y le acaricio la cara.

— Ya paso hijo, ahora cambia de lugar con tu hermano. — le pidió John, Adam sintió y camino hacia el rincón, donde Jeff lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y le sonrió brevemente, parecía estar apenado por él, así que después de todo no lo había dejado de querer.

Adam se puso de cara a la pared y Jeff hecho una breve mirada a su culo, estaba todo rojo y no pudo evitar estremecerse a pensar en que el había hecho cosas peores con su padre y de seguro iba a terminar peor que su hermano.

—Jeffrey. — dijo John para regresarlo a la realidad, entonces Jeff trago saliva y camino hasta la cama, mirando por un breve segundo que la cobija tenía una mancha de agua, seguramente por las lagrimas de su hermano.

— Jovencito, tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que tratar. — fue lo primero que dijo John y Jeff no pudo más que asentir. — Así que… primero vamos a tratar tu desobediencia, tu estabas castigado y saliste de casa de todas formas… así que, me voy a encargar de que no lo vuelvas a hacer y además… vas a estar castigado 2 meses. — le dijo John mientras le bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos.

— No, papá noooo. — grito Jeff en pánico, dos meses la parecían mucho tiempo para estar sin tv, ni ordenador, ni salidas de casa, ni nada. John no le dijo nada mas, solamente lo jalo del brazo y se lo puso sobre el regazo.

— Ya te lo dije anoche hijo, yo no estoy jugando.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Si doy una orden, se cumple.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Si te doy un castigo, entonces se cumple… ¿sabes porque?... porque aquí yo soy el papá— dijo John con furia en los ojos y sin dejar de descargas su mano en el culo de su pequeño hijo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

— Papito, te lo juro… lo juro, nunca más me saltare un castigo, nunca, nunca… por favor papito. — rogaba Jeff a moco tendido, el a diferencia de Adam no resistía ni 20 nalgadas sin empezar a llorar, por lo que John tendría que ser más rápido con el castigo, antes de que su corazón no le permitiera continuar.

Así que John puso de pie a Jeff y le ordeno que se quitara los pantalones, Jeff empezó a lloriquear y a pedir un millón de perdones, así que John no tuvo más opción que quitarle los pantalones el mismo.

— Ve por el cepillo Jeffrey. — le ordeno tras arrojar los pantalones fuera de su alcance.

— No papi, no… no… seré bueno, por favor con el cepillo noooo. — le rogo Jeff.

— Hijo, se he de ir yo por el cepillo… no solo te voy a dar ahora, también te voy a tener que dar otra zurra antes de irte a la cama, por desobediente. — le advirtió John, sabía que era mentira porque no iba a tener corazón para volver a ver a algún de sus hijos llorar en ese día, pero Jeff no tenia porque saberlo.

Jeff se giro y salió de la habitación con las manos sobre el culo para sobárselo, algo le decía que el cepillo le iba a quitar su capacidad de sentarse por un largo tiempo. Fue a la habitación de John, abrió el segundo cajón del buro y de ahí saco el maldito cepillo, lo contemplo un segundo y luego regreso a su cuarto para dárselo a su padre.

— Gracias. — Dijo John lleno de ironía, por lo menos reconocía el valor de su hijo para llevarle su próximo instrumento de tortura, eso tenía que valer algo.— Hijo, debería de darte lo mismo que a tu hermano… pero dado que en parte fuiste victima de sus engaños, solamente te voy a castigar por haber roto la regla de oro de esta casa (que era el pedir apoyo de su padre para ir de caza) y me voy a olvidar de que usaste la tarjeta para entrar a ese mugroso bar. — le dijo John, Jeff asintió porque después de todo se había salvado de parte del castigo, lo que conociendo a John no era muy habitual que sucediera.

—No lo prologuemos más entonces. — dijo John y le bajo de un tirón los calzoncillos a su hijo, luego lo dejo caer sobre su regazo y lo acomodo en una posición de perfecta disposición para la maldita medicina del cepillo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

— Nunca más vas a olvidar mis reglas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

— No importa lo malo que parezca, siempre tienes que llamarme a mí. — dijo John y esa frase hizo llorar mas a Adam en la esquina, si Jeff no le hubiera hecho caso desde un inicio, no estaría recibiendo esa maldita paliza… dios todo era su culpa.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

— Lo prometo papa, lo prometo… nunca más, pero por faaa… paraaaaaa — gritaba Jeff, entonces John estuvo a punto de parar la zurra pero no lo hizo, no porque aun no estaba seguro de que Jeff había aprendido la lección completamente.

— Eso espero hijo porque si vuelves a hacer una cosa así

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

— No solamente esta zurra te parecerá un chiste comprada con la que te voy a dar… además te voy a zurrar cada noche hasta que este seguro de que me vas a obedecer y no te vas a poner en peligro.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

John continúo bajando el cepillo por el culo de Jeff, de un lado a otro y sin contemplaciones pero era su amenaza la que empezó a hacer eco en la mente de Jeff, hasta llevarlo al punto de las lágrimas infinitas y los juramentos de todo tipo.

— Papi, porfaaaa… te juroo que me portare bien… lo jurooo, me dueleeeee muchooo, me dueleeee. — grito Jeff en pánico y John le dio un último par de duros cepillazos para así dar por terminado el castigo.

John dejo a Jeff llorar sobre sus rodillas unos segundos y cuando finalmente pudo, se encargo por levantar a Jeff y sentarlo sobre sus rodillas para consolarlo.

— shshs, ya mi chiquito… ya paso, ya paso… papi te tiene, papi te perdona, shshshs. — le decía John y entonces Jeff se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho y siguió llorando unos minutos hasta que pudo formar palabra.

— lo siento, lo siento… no vuelvo a hacerlo… yo solo quería… snif snif matar a Ka… — Jeff volvió a llorar de golpe.

— Lo sé cariño, lo sé… Y yo te prometo que cuando llegue el día, la vamos a matar… nosotros dos, juntos. — le dijo John con toda la dulzura posible, Jeff asintió con mas animo pero ni de chiste se soltó del abrazo. Adam desde la esquina se volvió a sentir aun más miserable, jamás debió jugar así con los sentimientos de su hermano, eso estuvo muy mal y tendría mucha suerte si Jeff alguna vez volvía a hablarle.

Finalmente John dejo que sus chicos se vistieran otra vez y les pidió que lo esperaran en la sala, los dos se sentaron con mucho cuidado en las duras sillas del comedor e hicieron sus respectivos gestos de dolor, para luego volverse a quedar dallados e ignorándose el uno al otro. Finalmente llego John al comedor y dejo una libreta con una pluma delante de cada uno de sus chicos, ambos lo miraron desconcertados.

— Es la parte final de su castigo, no porque no les haya zurrado como se debía significa que me olvide de todo…. Adam, quiero que escribas 200 veces: **"NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A MANIPULAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MI HERMANITO NI DE NADIE MAS" **y otras 100 veces:**"NO VOLVERÉ A PEGARLE A MI HERMANO EN UNA ESTÚPIDA PELEA DE BAR" **— le dijo John, Adam se quedo boquiabierto y Jeff no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver su reacción.

— Y tu Jeffrey, vas a escribir 100 veces:**"DEBO LLAMAR A MI PADRE CUANDO SURGA ALGUNA CACERIA", **otras 100 veces:**"NO DEBO PELEARME CON MI HERMANO NI CON NADIE MAS EN UN BAR" **y para finalizar otras 200 veces:**"DEBO PORTARME BIEN Y NO FALTARLE EL RESPETO A MI PADRE"… **o si Jovencito, no creas que me olvide como me llamaste por teléfono y ayer noche en el auto. — dijo John, Jeff quería protestar pero algo le hizo entender que John estaba siendo muy benevolente, en otras ocasiones lo había insultado y aparte de una zurra con la correa, se había llevado varias enjuagadas de boca con jabón, así que se resigno y acepto el castigo como Adam.

— Muy bien, me pongo a limpiar las armas mientras. — les dijo John y se fue a la cocina, Adam y Jeff pasaron las siguientes horas escribiendo en las libretas y haciendo algunos gestos de dolor por el roce de sus culos con las sillas de madera, supusieron que era parte del castigo de John.

Los chicos terminaron las planas para eso de las 6 de la tarde y John termino de revisarlas en tan solo cinco minutos, ninguno de los dos entendía como lo hacía pero su padre leía entre líneas y contaba de la misma manera las líneas escritas.

John dejo que los chicos se fueran a descansar por un rato antes de la cena, Adam sentía que el culo le estaba ardiendo en llamas pero le preocupaba mas el estado de su hermanito que estaba sollozando en su cama y tenía las manos metidas dentro del pantalón, seguramente tocándose el trasero. Luego de una media hora, Adam reunió el valor para hablarle a Jeff.

— Hermano… pe…perdóname. — dijo Adam desde su cama, Jeff tardo pero se giro a verlo desde la suya. — Lo siento mucho Jeff, no quise manipularte de esa manera. — agrego Adam.

— ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? — pregunto Jeff, justo como cuando apenas tenía 4 años y empezó a preguntarle a su padre por los monstruos.

— No sé, supongo que… me ganaron las ganas de ver a Blaine… de… de recordar cuando era un chico normal y vivía en Boston, con… mamá — dijo Adam al borde de las lagrimas, Jeff lo miro por unos segundos y poco a poco fue relajando su semblante frio y enojado, hasta llegar a asentir con la cabeza.

— Esta bien… yo… siento haberte dicho que ojala hubieras muerto, no lo decía de verdad Ady. — dijo Jeff, Adam sonrió porque lo acababa de llamar ADY, eso era una buena señal después de todo.

— Entonces… ¿me perdonas?... te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer jamás. — le dijo Adam, Jeff volvió a pensarlo y se puso de pie.

— Lo voy a pensar. — dijo con una enorme sonrisa y se fue al baño, Adam sonrió porque sabía perfecto que esa sonrisa y esa frase, significaban un SI, Jeff lo perdonaría después de todo y el seguro que haría algo para compensarlo, tal vez un bonito regalo.

Jeff se metió al baño aun con una enorme sonrisa pero entonces su semblante cambio a puro fastidio y saco su celular para hacer una llamada, una a un nombre marcado solo por la letra A.

—Sí, soy Jeff… si, todo salió como lo planeado… si papá me pego también… pero era esperado… si me castigaron… gracias por sugerirle a Blaine que llamara a Adam… si, todo el plan salió como quería… si Adam esta bajo mis dominios ahora…. Si… espera y veras…. Jajaj, si… si tan solo supieran lo que paso realmente. — decía Jeff en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

Resulta que todo había sido planeado por Jeff desde un inicio, papá ya pensaba que Adam era la persona más responsable del mundo y ya ni siquiera le hablaba a él, así que lo hizo para llamar la atención de John… Jeff había llamado a un viejo conocido para que persuadiera a Blaine de llamar a Adam para verse en ese bar, sabía que Adam era tan tonto para caer en su trampa, aun que le sorprendió que su hermano usara lo de Katherine, le siguió la corriente desde el inicio… Jeff propicio la ida al bar, manipulo las cosas para que John llegara y los viera peleando, solo así lograría que su padre se decepcionara de su hermano… todo había sido por eso.

Si tan solo el idiota de Adam y su padre supieran que Jeff era el mejor manipulador del mundo… seguro que estarían cabreados, pero impresionados.

***Bueno chicos, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo, quiero agradecerle a las personas que me han enviado mensajes en estos dias... en especial a Luna, a Little y a Jose pff, gracias a los tres por alentarme a continuar escribiendo historias y gracias todos los que esten leyendo esto... es algo asi como un regalo del dia del padre XD**

**Prometo regresar con mas historias pronto**

**Por favor**** Review**


End file.
